Seven Deadly Sins
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Seven stories written for the 7 deadly sins Livejournal community. General stories as well as one WataShi Lance x Ash story and some Championshipping stories Lance x Red
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Greedy  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: None  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #1, Greed**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: None

* * *

**

Everyone wants money. The President of Silph Co. is no exception. However, he knows that the Master Ball will be very dangerous in the hands of Team Rocket, and if it goes on the market, _anyone _can buy it, no ID required, so instead, he gives it to the boy who shows up, single-handedly defeating the Boss Rocket and all of the other Grunts. He knows that this is the best decision he can make, because no one will buy it from him, and no one can make a profit off of it. Thus, he safeguards both his company, as well as his patent.

Of course, he is not terribly pleased when he discovers that somehow, Team Magma and Team Aqua off in Houen have developed their own form of Master Ball. Has someone on his staff slipped them the schematics? Impossible!

Maybe dangerous criminal enterprises attract scientific minds with no morals, and yet, he feels slightly fearful. What if they go after the Legendary Pokemon? That could lead to an apocalypse, which is possibly the _worst_ thing that can happen for a business like his. He is not too pleased, either, to discover that his patents are only region-specific for Kanto and Johto, and immediately, Devon in Houen and the suspicious Galactic Corporation in Shinou are already selling their own Poke, Great, and Ultra Balls.

But at least, he reflects, there are plenty of gullible children out there, who somehow manage to thwart those evil teams, and if worse comes to worse, the Champions will step out.

Nonetheless, he still bemoans the enormous loss of profit.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 7/26/09

Ahh, Wikipedia is my friend! Information one would normally need encyclopedias to reference at my fingertips! Woohoo!

I like speculating on how the Master Ball gets to each region. The Player gets one every time you defeat an Evil Team, so...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Gluttony  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: WataShi (Lance x Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #2, Gluttony**  
**Rating: NC-17  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, het, insanity

* * *

**

Lance chuckled as he felt Ash wrap gloved hands around him. "You know, I know you're there." He said quietly.

She scowled a little, and poked her head out from underneath Lance's desk. Then she clambered onto the Dragon Master's lap, with a frown on her face.

Lance kisses her, and she feels better almost immediately.

* * *

"Insatiable child," He scolds, though the smile on his face belies his words.

Ash does not answer, already busy with the almost-invisible zipper on Lance's slacks. She manages to get it open, and then frees Lance's cock, almost salivating as she bends down to take the tip in her mouth.

If she looks carefully, she can see his golden eyes dilate in shock, but she isn't bothering with that right now. She happily begins to suckle, even as she moves her hands to caress the Dragon Master's sac, running her fingers over the sensitive skin and feeling Lance's warmth against her.

* Mine… *

It did not take long before Lance sighed, fingers clutching the edge of his desk, almost cutting grooves into the polished oak. Ash grinned as she licked her lips clean of spunk, before tucking Lance back in and pressing sticky kisses against her cheeks.

"Kawaii," Lance murmured, resting his fingers in her dark hair.

She nodded, closing her eyes and leaning her head against Lance's chest. Moments later, she had dropped off to sleep.

Lance swung her up easily in his arms, and carried her down the hall to the bedroom, wondering when her addiction would cease.

If it never did, he thought he could deal with it.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/29/06

Edited 7/6/09

Stupid equilibrium…. *Cries*

I didn't like this sin, so I decided to make it disturbing. Lust, Pride, Greed… those are easier…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Wrath  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #3, Wrath**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, het, insanity

* * *

**

"I hate them." Lance hissed.

Red ran his fingers through his lover's crimson locks, crooning. "I know."

"I want to _kill_ them all…"

He nodded, feeling the junction where steel met flesh, the beautiful silversteel wings the Dragon Master wore, welded to bone thanks to the efforts of League scientists crazed for power. "I know."

Golden eyes dilated with madness met ruby, and Lance gave a fangled smile, even as Red pinned her to the bed in a kiss. His lover gave a short cry of pain. She was yet unused to the sharp-edged weapons she wore, and it took a minute to relax them enough so that she could lie down undisturbed. However, she did not meekly submit. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed back, biting him just a little.

Red licked up spilled blood, hearing Lance whimper slightly. "It's all right now, love. I'll protect you."

"Will you?" Her voice was soft, the cry of an innocent child, cracked into mirrors of sharp emotion.

"Yes." He murmured, and kissed her again.

Poor, poor broken Champion, poor little dragon-bird… don't worry, my love, I'll take care of you now.

I'll never let them hurt you again…

And Lance sighed, and Red petted her hair, trying not to think about the future.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/22/06

Edited 7/19/09

Poor, poor Lance… and no, I'm not sure exactly how it happened, but it's creepier _not _knowing, eh?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Sloth  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #4, Sloth **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, het

* * *

**

Lance shook her head as she saw Red fast asleep, head pillowed on a pile of textbooks and paper packets. She carefully lifted the boy in her arms and began walking down the hall, her boots making no sound on the stainless tile. A night janitor caught sight of her and frowned, following them as he watched them enter the same room.

He knew.

Everyone knew, really, without actually knowing. It was obvious that the Dragon Master and the Champion were in love. If only they boy wasn't so tempting…

Carl groaned. It looked like another lonely night.

What he did not know, was that the pair were already engaged. Plus, Lance was a girl, though that secret was much more guarded.

She had no wish to attract idiotic admirers or potential rapists.

* * *

Lance carefully tucked Red into bed and then lit the incense burners, sending a pleasant faint lotus scent wafting through the air. She paused to tuck his stuffed Pichu doll into his arms and make sure there were enough quilts – it was rather cold, and those bastards who ran the government didn't approve of internal heating. Sometimes, it felt like they were trying to freeze the Elite Four to death. Well, she would not put it past President Goodman, not at all.

"Sleep well, darling." She said, placing a chaste kiss on Red's forehead, before she slipped out of the room.

Red sighed in his sleep, and dreamed sweet dreams.

Back in her room, Lance changed into her pajamas and closed her eyes, stifling a yawn. It was late, very late…

They could put off playing until tomorrow.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/29/06

Edited 7/6/09

Dude, I did six freaking hours of chemistry studying today, so I am not slothful. *Collapses*

Yeah… fluff…. Lots of fluff…


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Envious  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: None  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #5, Envy **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: None

* * *

**

Professor Oak is never jealous of anyone, and certainly not his friends. Rowan is by far one of the few people who he can treat as an intellectual equal, so he is more than happy to swap stories, and even the schematics on the Pokedex. After all, he enjoys making upgrades and being able to collect encyclopedic data on different Pokemon in the various regions, so why shouldn't he share with the rest of the scientific community?

Of course, it's still staggering, when he realizes what Rowan has managed to do. He cannot figure out how the man has redesigned his brainchild. Portable scanners, perhaps, or do the Pokemon in the Sinnoh Region simply placidly stay skill and allow for more in-depth scanning before fleeing or attacking?

No, he cannot imagine that.

Then it must be that some new configuration of equipment simply functions more efficiently now. It even gives information on what times of day certain rarer species of Pokemon can be obtained! Fascinating!

The Trainers are certainly happy – he has seen more than one go on television, advertising how awesome the Sinnoh Pokedex is.

Oak feels slightly envious, but no matter what, the Pokedex is still _his_, and everyone who is anyone knows it.

Right…?

* * *

End Fic

Completed 8/25/09

This is just my speculating and happiness because it's so _nice _that the Pokedex in Sinnoh only requires you to see the Pokemon, not catch them!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Lust**

**Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: None  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #6, Lust **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Angst

* * *

**

Lorelei knows the way men look at her – cleavage first and face second. They don't care that she is an Ice Master, the First of the Elite Four, or a prolific mystery reader. All they care about is her boobs. And from there on, she can pretty much guess that they're thinking about sex. Why else would they stare?

Well, maybe not _all _of them go for the tits– some of them tend to stare at her legs too, but that isn't the point. She is more than a sex object and she can't help it that she happens to be well-endowed! Maybe she could get a breast reduction, but it seems a waste to mess with nature. Plus, she's not too sure it's safe.

It pisses her off, so much so that sometimes she has her Jynx render them impotent for a few months to blow off the steam. No one has caught her yet, but it makes the satisfaction a little less. She wishes that flattening those ogling male Trainers in Pokemon battles would be enough to get the point across, but most of the time they lose because they're too busy leering to pay attention.

Beauty may not be a sin, but it is most certainly a hindrance!

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/6/09

I like writing General fiction. I wish there was more of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Pride  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #7, Pride **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, het, implied sex

* * *

**

They say that Pride is the original sin – after all, had not man thought himself equal to God, he would not have eaten the fruit of the tree of knowledge of good and evil.

Perhaps that explanation is the correct one, perhaps not. But Red knows, as he feels Lance's lips on his throat, that pride is what led him to this. He was confident enough to win and brilliant enough to defeat the Elite Four, and now he is Champion.

* * *

That does not make things any easier to bear and sometimes, he laments the consequences his pride has wrought, for he knows nothing about global warming and the overpopulation of Gloom and how Tentacool make the water too toxic to sustain other water pokémon. Although he is learning, it is not fast enough.

He finds out how Muk and Grimer breed in filthy sludge, and how the Mayor of Celadon was caught embezzling money, and how every day, he has to deal with reams of paperwork. It's _awful._

But Pride is not wholly worthless, because without it, he wouldn't have his wife.

* * *

Her golden eyes are warm, and Red mewls as he feels the Dragon Master's hands slip underneath his shirt, even as his jacket drops to the ground and he feels cool fingers rove over his chest.

"Mine," Lance purrs, and he does not bother to contradict her.

He knows now that he is special, because Lance wouldn't sleep with just anyone, and it sends a flush of blood to his cheeks even as her hands slide down and he gasps. She's _teasing _him so badly…

* * *

"Lance-chan!" He wails, trying not to be too childish. She's being unfair!

"Yes," She drawls, knowing very well how he feels. Yes, life is difficult, but with power comes responsibility, and this way, they can at least try to make a difference.

She believes in him.

Red blushes, not quite sure what to do – or say. Of course he doesn't want her to stop, but they're still in his office!

What if someone finds them?

* * *

"Bed," He suggests quickly. * And fast! *

"As you wish," Lance chuckles. No matter what, they will still have their love. They can't let work and stress grind it down into nothingness. She won't let it happen, and she knows he won't either. They can both look out for each other.

Sometimes, this makes everything worthwhile.

Otherwise, what would be the point?

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/30/06

Edited 6/20/09

Whee! I think this is the first sin to get a makeover…


End file.
